Ember Everlasting
by RyanHeartsBook
Summary: Just a little different of an ending for the third book. Chapter one's short because I want to see if people like it before I put all of it out there. Probably gonna be around 50 chapters. Hope you like it. :
1. Chapter 1

CH 1

Katniss, the girl who was on fire, was burning out. Who was I really, I thought, if I couldn't do anything but watch as my sister, was almost killed. The sister I promised safety, and that everything would be alright. Selfish. That's who I was. Selfish little Katniss Everdeen of District 12. I'd had two boys longing to be with me, a loving family and, as of the first Hunger Games I'd been in, a beautiful home. But none of that mattered now. What does matter now? Prim won't speak, Peeta and Gale are gone, and my own mother joining the Capitol's forces. What matters?

Prim. She's my priority. I needed to find her. Where was she though? After the smoke from the bombs cleared I looked all across the lawn where she'd been only moments earlier and found nothing but the mangled corpses of Capitol children. Oh, if only Peeta were here to help me loo–, I stopped myself. He doesn't matter anymore. Only Prim matters. I turned the corner around the building – more bodies – but not a single one belonging to my little sister. I wasn't sure weather or not to be relived or more worried that I couldn't find her.

That's when I saw it. The blimp. The jumbo-screen showing my Primrose, to all of Panem, bound, gagged, sobbing and being interrogated at gunpoint.

"Where is she, Primrose? We just want her to be safe."

I knew that voice. It'd been long since I'd last heard it, or at least it felt that way.

"She could be killed by Capitol citizens if they knew that she caused this destruction firsthand."

Whose voice was that?

"Katniss, honey,"

No. It couldn't be her. She'd never...

"Katniss, Mommy loves you. Give yourself up."


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

No. It couldn't be her. She'd never...

"Katniss, Mommy loves you. Give yourself up."

How dare she. How dare that worthless excuse for a mother address me like that. I'd never give in now. Never. Snow could have my mother. I'd never go back to her. She'd hurt me again, like before. Before things became "complicated" as Peeta liked to say. Stop Katniss. Don't do this to yourself. Peeta's gone now. My vision blurred, my knees buckled, I slumped to the ground.

"Peeta. Why'd you leave me here alone like this? I need you."

For some reason, I looked around, expecting to find him chuckling to himself in the shadows.

'Oh Katniss, What a whiner...' He'd say, that big goofy grin spread across his face. I longed to be with him. I craved him. His affection, his warmth, his positivity. I couldn't be without him.

No, I told myself. I am Katniss Everdeen, The Mockingjay, The Girl Who Was On Fire, and my priority is to protect my sister, Primrose, even if that means taking her away from everything, Possibly endangering myself and others in the process.

"I, Katniss Everdeen, surrender to the more powerful force." I yelled.

Two men grabbed me forcefully by the arms. I resisted, but only halfheartedly. They want a good show, I told myself, That's all. Pretend you're sixteen again.

I was violently shoved into a cell underneath the first floor of Snow's mansion. It was the perfect stereotype holding cell from an old run-down prison. The floor looked as it'd never been dry, the sink was crawling with bugs, literally, and the "toilet" looked like it'd been purposely slathered in mud.

"My, my, my, haven't you been a naughty little girl..."

How?

"Your mother did say you'd be trouble, but I guess I'd underestimated you again."

It wasn't possible.

I looked up into my captor's cold, emotionless face. The one person I wanted least to see was standing right here in front of me, looking down as the floors dampness began to percolate through my clothes. Coin. This was her fault. She'd been taking care of my mother and Prim, though indirectly, I couldn't help myself but feel like she'd personally plucked them from the peace and quiet of their cave-home.

"How could you do this? What did Prim ever do to you?"

"Primrose has never done anything to me except become useful in your capture."

"You're a monstrous bitch."

"You think so? Well then, you'll LOVE what's happening as we speak."

What was she planning? Was she torturing Prim? Was my mother in on it? Did my mother know I was here right now? I had a million questions and none of them were being answered.

Coin squatted down, level with my face, so she could whisper into my ear.

"Now that I have all of you here, The Hunger Games can continue."


End file.
